This invention relates to electrical connectors, and, more particularly, to electrical connectors of the plug-together type.
The primary object of the present invention is to afford a novel electrical connector.
Another important object of the present invention is to afford a novel electrical connector of the plug-together type.
Another object of the present invention is to afford a novel electrical connector of the type embodying a female member having a cavity therein and a male member adapted to be inserted into the cavity in the female member, with a novel annular member mounted in the cavity and constituted and arranged in a novel and expeditious manner effective to enable the male member to be quickly and easily inserted into and removed from the female member.
An object ancillary to the foregoing is to afford a novel electrical connector of the aforementioned type wherein the annular member is constituted and arranged in a novel and expeditious manner to afford an effective electrical interconnection between the female member and the male member when the male member is disposed in operative position in the female member.
Electrical connectors embodying a female member having a cavity therein and a male member adapted to be inserted into and removed from the cavity, with an annular member disposed in the cavity for reception of the male member therein have been heretofore known in the art, being shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,107,966, 3,141,723, 3,278,890, 3,453,587, 3,861,595, 3,861,776, 4,033,654 and 4,039,238. It is another important object of the present invention to afford improvements over electrical connectors of the aforementioned type heretofore known in the art.
Another object of the present invention is to afford a novel electrical connector of the type embodying a female member having a cavity therein and a male member adapted to be inserted into the cavity, with an annular member disposed in the cavity in position to receive the male member therein, and wherein the annular member is in the form of a novel, elongated, sleeve-like member constituted and arranged in a novel and expeditious manner in the cavity.
An object ancillary to the foregoing is to afford a novel electrical connector of the aforementioned type, wherein the annular member is in the form of a spiral spring disposed in the cavity in substantially axial alignment therewith.
Another object of the present invention is to afford a novel electrical connector of the aforementioned type, wherein the annular member is in the form of an elongated spiral spring, the convolutions of which are of polygonal shape internally and externally.
A further object of the present invention is to afford a novel electrical connector of the aforementioned type, wherein the polygonal shaped convolutions of the spring have an inside diameter that is less than the outside diameter of the male member, when the latter is in withdrawn position relative to the female member, and wherein the convolutions are expanded outwardly by the male member into firm engagement with the portions of the female member surrounding the cavity therein, when the male member is disposed in operative position in the female member.
Another object of the present invention is to afford a novel electrical connector of the aforementioned plug-together type which is practical and efficient in operation, and which may be readily and economically produced commercially.
Other and further objects of the present invention will be apparent from the following description and claims and are illustrated in the accompanying drawings which, by way of illustration, show a preferred embodiment of the present invention and the principles thereof and what I now consider to be the best mode in which I have contemplated applying these principles. Other embodiments of the invention embodying the same or equivalent principles may be used and structural changes may be made as desired by those skilled in the art without departing from the present invention and the purview of the appended claims.